Vikings
by BluEyes1120
Summary: Lord Ragnar is one of the most feared Viking kings in the land. He is known for his ruthlessness and many bloody battles. He's gone a long way from a farmer to a king. He finds a slave girl who intrigues him. He brings her back to Kattegat with him. What happens after that, he wasn't prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time writing a "Vikings" fanfic. I hit a writer's block with the other stories I was writing and I watched a full day of "Viking" on TV and bam! I got a spark of creativity... Maybe... LOL! This story doesn't follow what's really going on in the series "Vikings" or what did happen on "Vikings." Well, let me know what you guys think and** **happy reading lovelies! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

Tóra was awoken by the sounds of loud screams and commotion outside of her home. She stumbled out of bed and towards the door to peer out, shaking with fear.

"No! No! No!" she chanted over and over again in fear. "This can't be happening! Not again!"

Tóra was once the princess of a small village that was raided and conquered nearly three years ago. The King's son who led the raid of her village came upon her just in the nick of time. He ordered his warrior to leave her unharmed and return her to their camp where he would take her on as a servant. She was already lucky to have made it out alive the first time, she knew she surely wouldn't be as lucky this time.

She quickly turned to try and find somewhere to hide in order to at least delay her impending death. As she turned, she was violently yanked backwards causing her to fall to the ground. She was then drug from her quarters out into the melee. She cowered before her attacker, waiting for what was to be next.

"Quite the beauty you are," the warrior toyed with her, using his sword to tilt her head up to look at him. "It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you, I would love to have my way with you. I would even consider keeping you for myself." He pulled his sword back and over his head, ready to strike.

Tóra prayed as tears streamed down her fair cheeks, as she waited for her death to come. She prayed to the Gods that her death would be quick and painless.

"Stop!" a strong voice shouted. She peeked out of one eye to see a new man before her on a horse.

The warrior put down his sword. "My Lord..."

"Stand up," he barked at her.

Tóra did as she was told. She felt vulnerable and exposed as she stood in front of him wearing her night clothes. She wanted so baldy to take her hands and cover herself, but she did not dare move. There was a long silence, as the roar of the battle continued behind them. It was then she looked up at him. He was still scrutinizing her with his piercing, icy blue eyes.

"She is not to be killed," he decreed. "She is not to be harmed or touched. She is to gather what she can carry and taken back to Kattegat. I will take her on as a servant," the man decided as he stroked his beard in thought.

"But My Lord..." the warrior protested.

The man on the horse glared at the warrior. "If you will not do as you are told, then you will go and make yourself useful to me. Finish our victory here."

The warrior bowed his head and headed off to the fight. The action was nearly over. The task of burning what was left of the village was all that was left. There was an eerie silence that fell over the decimated village that rang loudly now in Tóra's ears.

"Off with you. Gather your things. I will not wait long," he barked at her, breaking the silence of death that had fallen over her former village.

She quickly scurried back into her quarters. She shoved as much of her belongings as she could into a bag before he barked at her to come out. She timidly stepped out of her quarters, not looking up at him. All she could hear was the crackle of the fire as they set her home ablaze.

"You there," he shouted.

She looked up at him, unsure if he was speaking to her or not. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he was not.

"Take that bag and bring it back to Kattegat. I have myself a new servant," he said as a slight smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "You will ride with me," he ordered, extending his bloody hand out to her. He easily pulled the tiny woman up on the horse with him.

She settled herself behind him, unsure of if she should hold onto him or not.

"I suggest you hold on," he again barked at her.

She slid her arms around his waist as she was told.

With that the horse took off. The rusty smell of blood coming from his body filled her nostrils as the wind rushed into her face. She took the opportunity to look him over while he seemed to be distracted. He looked young to her, she noticed as she studied his blood splattered face. He had a tattoo on the side of his shaved head. She could not make out what it was. His hair was braided into five separate braids at the top and then braided into a single braid down the back of his neck. Power, strength and arrogance were a few qualities that just oozed from him. It did not take the Gods or a seer to know that. His eyes were a piercing, icy blue. They were beautiful but very expressive. They could cut right through you.

Suddenly he slowed his horses pace to a walk. "Your name? What is your name?" he demanded, never turning around.

"Tóra," she answered softly.

"Ah, Tóra? After the God of Thunder?" the man mused. "Why would your father name you so?" he pressed.

Tóra shrugged, not wanting to speak of her fallen father.

"I am Ragnar, Ragnar Lothbrok," he informed her.

Her eyes grew wide. His reputation as one of the most brutal and ruthless Kings, preceded him. He was driven by his quest for not only wealth and land but knowledge made him different from the rest of the Kings though. The other Kings were only thirsty for land and riches. Almost everyone throughout the land knew the name of Ragnar Lothbrok. He was known for his great fighting skill and many brutal and bloody battles. His name was feared, revered, loved, and hated all at the same time.

"We are close to Kattegat," he told her.

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will find you quarters to call your own."

"Thank you," she responded, her voice shaky and unsure.

He grinned slightly.

_His smile makes him even more handsome_, she thought silently. _How_ _can someone so brutally savage be so handsome?_ she pondered.

He strode into Kattegat to a round of cheers and claps from his people. "Again, victory was ours!" he shouted. He dismounted his horse, turning back around to face Tóra. He reached his hand up to help her off of his horse.

"And who might this be," a man with long brown hair questioned Ragnar.

"My new servant brother," Ragnar answered as he embraced his brother.

"Ragnar spared a life?" his brother questioned almost mockingly.

Ragnar's icy blue eyes eyed disapprovingly at his brother. "It was not me who decided, it was the Gods who decided my dear Rollo."

"Are you sure it was the Gods?" Rollo pressed with an impish smile.

"It was the God's choosing. I spare no one but today, the Gods intervened and saved her life," Ragnar explained through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed with his brother.

Rollo nodded, smile still plastered across his face. "If you say so my brother, if you say so."

"Follow me," Ragnar barked annoyance still very present in his voice.

Tóra obeyed Ragnar's orders and followed silently behind him.

"This is my home," he told her, pointing to the large camp in front of them. "This will be your new home," he informed her, pointing to the smaller structure directly next to his camp. "Go and make yourself at home, I need a bath."

* * *

><p>Ragnar watched intently from his seat as Tóra played with some of the village children. Though she had no children of her own, she was a natural with them. She laughed and played with them as if they were her own. She had been with Kattegat for about a month though and the rest of the community was beginning to accept her as one of their own. Even some of Kattegat's women were beginning to speak to her.<p>

"It seems as though she is beginning to fit in nicely my brother," Rollo posed, taking a seat next to Ragnar and breaking his concentration.

"Indeed," he answered shortly, returning his attention to the golden haired woman.

"It also seems as though you have taken a liking to her as well?" Rollo poked. "Or should I say you have had a liking of her since the day you brought her here?"

Ragnar's eyes snapped from Tóra to Rollo. "And just what do you mean by that my brother?" Ragnar questioned, trying to keep his anger in check, knowing his brother liked nothing more than to rile him up.

Rollo shrugged. "I mean nothing by it; I am merely saying can see why. She is beautiful, with her light hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. The mystery surrounding her adds to the enchantment."

Ragnar's eyes followed her every move as she twirled around with and sung to the children. He abruptly stood up, walking away from his brother. He strode over to her with his head held high. She did not notice him standing behind her until she saw one of the children looking behind her. She turned around and was met by his icy blue eyes. He was so close to her she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"My Lord?" she greeted him, bowing her head.

"Go and find your best dress," he ordered. "You will meet me in the great hall for dinner," he continued and then turned and walked away before she could answer.

* * *

><p>Tóra dug through her belongings in search of something suitable to wear in front of this type of company. She was lucky to still be in possession of some of clothing from when she was a member of royalty herself. She quickly bathed and decided on a turquoise dress that formed a 'V' in the front. It was embellished gold decoration that lined the neck, arms, shoulders, and front of the dress.<p>

It was a drastic change from her normal servant clothing. She braided her long golden hair back into a single braid. As she was dressing, she couldn't help but to wonder why Ragnar had ordered her to dinner in the hall. She sighed softly before making her way to the hall. She was met by a guard at the entrance.

"And how can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Ragnar sent for me," she answered.

"Hmmm... I bet he did," the guard answered with a laugh. "You are a pretty little thing though, aren't you?" he continued, eyeing her up and down.

"I am sure I just heard her tell you I sent for her, did I not?"

"Oh, My Lord... I..."

"You will do well to listen the next time, won't you?" Ragnar pressed his displeasure evident in his tone.

The guard nodded.

"Come," Ragnar ordered looking at Tóra.

She did as she was told, following closely behind Ragnar. The hall was loud and bustling with loud and drunken warriors and their women.

Ragnar came to a stop. "Sit," he ordered, nodding at the chair next to his.

Again, she did as she was directed, and took the seat next to Ragnar. She ate silently, although all she wanted to do was ask him why he had called her there. Out of fear of the answer, she remained quiet. It seemed like she had been there for ages. Ragnar ate, drank, and enjoyed many conversations with his warriors.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Ragnar finally spoke before taking a large drink from his cup of ale.

She turned to look at Ragnar. "What would you like to know, My Lord?"

"Anything. Tell me your story?" he prodded.

"My story? I do not really have a story. I was just once the princess of a long conquered village. The Gods must be smiling upon me though because I was spared and taken as a servant due to the King's son taking a liking to me and the once again when you spared my life. That surely cannot just be good luck," she began.

Ragnar nodded, greedily taking in her information. "So tell me, what is the story behind your name?"

She smiled warmly as the memories of her father flooded her memory. She missed her father dearly. When the raids would come she would pray to the Gods to take her so she could be with her father even though she knew it was not a noble death. She surmised that was the reason she was still alive. That or the Gods just did not want her. "My father named me so because I was a... Shall we say difficult? Child and a more difficult woman," she divulged with a laugh.

Ragnar was memorized by her smile... He laughed along with her at her answer, watching her facial expressions change as she recalled her story. Her eyes seemed to twinkle like the stars when she smiled.

"I suppose that is the reason he married off all of my sisters and not me," she recalled, which made her laugh again.

"Are you betrothed?" Ragnar asked abruptly.

"No My Lord. I was never betrothed or married."

Ragnar sighed an internal sigh of relief, not that it mattered anymore at this point.

"My father said he would have a difficult time finding someone to put up with me," Tóra continued.

"And what do you think?" he asked, a playful smile on his face.

"I think it is just as well. If a man is not strong enough to put up with me, well then he does not deserve me," she answered candidly, forgetting for a moment who she was speaking to and who she was now. "My apologies, My Lord, if I spoke out of line," she added quickly in the hopes of not angering him.

Ragnar could not stop the smile from spreading across his lips. "So you are still pure?" he mused, playfully.

"Yes My Lord," she answered, blushing at how forward his question was. She shifted nervously in her chair.

"How old are you?" he continued, not at all concerned with the fact that the conversation was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Twenty-one."

"No children? Never married?" he pressed.

"No My Lord."

"Admirable," he answered. The playful smile was still on his face.

"Forgive me My Lord if I speak out of line, but why have you asked me to come here?" she finally asked, praying to the Gods her questions did not anger him.

"For dinner," he answered simply with a shrug.

"Ah brother, are you enjoying yourself?" a dark haired man asked loudly with a smug smile on his face.

"I am brother," Ragnar answered, trying to keep his irritation to himself. "This is my brother Rollo," Ragnar explained as he gestured towards the man.

"And who might you be?" Rollo asked with the same smug smile.

"Tóra," she answered.

"Tóra?" he repeated. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he answered with a wide smile.

She nodded in thanks to his compliment. She shifted her eyes from Rollo to the table feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Rollo or will that be all?" Ragnar snapped through clenched teeth.

"That is all... For now my dear brother..." Rollo answered with a laugh as he walked away.

"Come, I will escort you to your quarters," Ragnar ordered, abruptly standing up, pushing his chair back with much more force than necessary and causing it to topple over backwards, his irritation with his brother getting the better of him.

She again obeyed his orders and followed him out of the hall.

"Well here you are, goodnight," he said before turning and walking away, never looking at her.

She watched him until he had disappeared into his own quarters. She was now left with many more questions than she had answers to. She did not dare to follow after him. She retreated to her space, deciding to ready herself for sleep. It was late and the children would be looking for her early the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first time writing a "Vikings" fanfic. I hit a writer's block with the other stories I was writing and I watched a full day of "Viking" on TV and bam! I got a spark of creativity... Maybe... LOL! This story doesn't follow what's really going on in the series "Vikings" or what did happen on "Vikings." Well, let me know what you guys think and happy reading lovelies! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Ragnar sat alone, brooding by the fire. The time he spent alone by the fire was time that he relished. He kept replaying the nights events over and over again in is head. Each time becoming more and more aggravated. He drank down the last sip of his ale before tossing his cup into the fire. He watched as the fire flared up slightly before engulfing his cup.

"Everything alright?" came Rollo's voice, pulling Ragnar from his thoughts.

"Of course."

Rollo sat down next to his brother. "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing," Ragnar answered with an indifferent shrug.

"That is a lie," Rollo shot back with a laugh.

Ragnar frowned.

"I can tell you what you are thinking of," Rollo mused.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed," Rollo answered with a smile.

"Do tell me."

"You are thinking of Tóra," Rollo answered simply.

Ragnar grunted, not wanting to admit his brother was right.

"It does not take the Gods or a Seer to tell me so."

Ragnar rolled his eyes, but kept silent. He hoped his brother would drop the conversation but he knew better. He knew that was not in Rollo's character to.

"It is not shameful to admit Ragnar," Rollo continued.

Ragnar looked at his brother.

"You are a divorced man. You have been alone for a long time. You have every right to look for a woman to call your own."

"She is a servant... A slave..." Ragnar began with a frown.

"She began as a princess did she not?"

Ragnar nodded in agreement with his brother. "Yes..."

Rollo nodded. "Then you know what you must do my brother," he said, patting Ragnar on the shoulder before walking away.

Ragnar stroked his beard in silent thought as he thought about what his brother had just said. He watched the fire dance, gently swaying in the light breeze. He stayed there for a long time staring at the fire. He finally gave up staring at the fire and laid back to look at the starts in hopes that the Gods would tell him what he should do.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Ragnar and his warriors had set off on their latest conquest. There had been no word sent back to Kattegat about the status of neither their leader nor their warriors. There was a general feeling of uneasiness among the people of Kattegat. It was highly unlike Ragnar to be away for that long without sending work back to Kattegat.<p>

Tóra was sitting in front of the fire in her place. It was beginning to turn cold and she was rather enjoying the warmth of the fire while she sewed clothes for herself. The quiet village erupted, piquing Tóra's curiosity. She peeked out of her tent to see Ragnar stride in on his horse, leading his men back to Kattegat. She stepped all the way out of her quarters, joining everyone else clapping for their King and his warriors.

"And again, victory was ours!" Ragnar announced to the delight of his people.

The town erupted in victorious cheers and claps.

Ragnar dismounted his horse and headed towards his home. He eyed Tóra as he walked towards his place. _What a sight for sore eyes_, he thought to himself, though his expression never changed. _She looks more beautiful now than she did when I left. I do not know how that is possible._

"Congratulations my Lord," she greeted him. "Is there anything you would like from me?"

Ragnar grinned, keeping his thoughts to himself.

His response made her uncomfortable. She knew it was her job to be at his beck and call, that is what servants were for after all.

"Not yet my dear, not yet," he answered as he passed, not stopping or turning to look at her.

"Yes My Lord," she responded, quickly returning back into her the safety of her home.

* * *

><p>Tóra spent most of that day in her place by the fire preparing for the cold weather that was on the way. She sewed herself a new winter dress and cover. She hoped to have all she needed for winter before the first snow fell.<p>

"Serves me right for taking most of my pretty clothing rather than my practical clothing," she grumbled to herself. She took one of her blankets and draped it over her legs. Her fingers were sore from all the sewing she had done and she decided a break was in order. She stared mindlessly into the fire, watching it dance and crackle.

"Your presence is requested," a raspy voice called from her door.

She turned to see a warrior standing in her doorway. She immediately got up and followed the warrior. He led her to the front door of Ragnar's home. She stopped and looked at the warrior confused.

"Enter," the warrior barked.

She jumped slightly at the warrior's answer. Her hands began to tremble slightly and her legs felt wobbly. She clasped her hands together tightly in front of her to try and hide her shaky hands. She walked slowly into Ragnar's home. He was sitting in front of the fire, his back to her. His hair was wet and he was pulling a shirt over his head when she walked in.

"You asked for me My Lord?" she asked softly.

"Come and sit," he called out to her, pointing to a chair next to him.

She walked as steadily as she could to him and sat where he directed her to.

"You are free," he spoke as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"What?" slipped from her lips. "Pardon me My Lord," she apologized immediately.

He turned to look at her. His icy blue eyes were soft. "You are a free woman," he repeated softly.

She could not stop the, "But why?" that fell from her lips next.

Ragnar laughed. "I can see why your father saw you a difficult woman."

Tóra chuckled at his response. "I am just confused, that is all My Lord."

"Ragnar, call me Ragnar," he corrected her, "And it is because I said it so."

She opened her mouth to speak again but quickly closed it again before she made more of a fool of herself.

Ragnar twisted in his chair to face her. "I cannot make you a princess again but I can make you a queen now that you are a free woman."

The normally hardened features of his face were now soft. He spoke softly to her. His eyes were soft, almost vulnerable if she dare to say so. With his guard down, Tóra noticed for the first time just how handsome he really was. The fact that he had such a dark side accompanied by such light side made him even more appealing.

She did not know what to say to his comment. She studied the features of his face.

"What are you looking at?" he asked curiously, watching her look him over.

"How handsome you are," she blurted. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color. She had not meant to say what she was thinking out loud, but he caught her at a weak moment. She was almost certain he had done it on purpose. She closed her eyes and sighed at her own stupidity again.

"Will you accompany me to the fire tonight?" he asked, his voice still soft and gentle as he leaned in closer to her.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Him being to close to her both thrilled her and terrified her all at the same time. "Yes," she answered in a haze.

He grinned and stood up. "Come," he beckoned her.

She followed him out to his favorite place, the fire pit. She knew it was where he liked to spend his nights, lost in his own thoughts. She was partially surprised being invited because she knew how he enjoyed unwinding alone.

"Sit close to me. It is becoming cold outside," he instructed her as he sat down.

She smiled and sat down next to him. They were so close their legs were touching. Truth be told, she was glad because he was warm. She could feel his body heat through his clothes. She hoped the large fire would also help take the chill off.

They sat together in silence for awhile. Ragnar took a drink of his ale.

"Do you know how your beauty has tortured me so?" he finally asked her.

"No, I was not aware si... Ragnar," she corrected herself.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you. You captivate me like no woman has in a very long time."

She turned her head to look at him. "Is that why you spared me?"

"I did not spare you. I spare no one. The Gods spared you that day," he answered, his eye contact not wavering from her eyes, leaning in towards her slightly.

"Earlier you said you could not make me a princess again but you could make me a queen... What did you mean?" she asked in a haze.

Ragnar laughed lightly. "Now you question it?" he poked.

"Yes," she answered sheepishly.

"Well I am King, and while I cannot make you my daughter and a princess again, I could however make you a queen," he answered in a soft, seductive voice.

"I see," she answered in a near whisper.

His face inched closer to hers. She sucked in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. He grinned at her. That was when she realized he was toying with her a bit. She tilted her head slightly to gain a better angle for an impending kiss, tempting him to kiss her. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes awaiting his lips.

"Ah, what a beautiful night! Right my brother?" Rollo's voice rang loudly.

"Grr!" Ragnar snarled, punching the structure they sat on.

"Everything okay?" Rollo continued

Tóra suppressed a laugh, waiting for the exchange between Ragnar and Rollo.

"I expected I'd find you here, I just did not expect to find you here with company. Forgive me, am I interrupting?" Rollo asked as he walked closer.

"It does not take a seer to answer that question," Ragnar snapped through clenched teeth.

"If you would like me to leave, just say so my brother," Rollo poked, trying to keep his face sincere.

"It is getting late," Tóra interjected. "I am going to be off to bed," she continued as she stood up.

Ragnar's eyes flashed up at Tóra, quickly searching for a reason to make her stay, but could come up with nothing.

She bowed her head to him. "Goodnight my Lord," she told him with a grin before walking away towards her home.

Ragnar watched her until she disappeared and then quickly turned his attention to his brother. "Satisfied?" he snarled, angrily throwing his cup of ale into the fire.

Rollo laughed a hearty laugh. "Not yet."

"You are an ass!"

"I am, and I learned from you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first time writing a "Vikings" fanfic. I hit a writer's block with the other stories I was writing and I watched a full day of "Viking" on TV and bam! I got a spark of creativity... Maybe... LOL! This story doesn't follow what's really going on in the series "Vikings" or what did happen on "Vikings." Well, let me know what you guys think and happy reading lovelies! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Tóra woke unusually late for her. It felt good to get such a long time. She slid out of her bed and slid her nigh dress off, letting it fall to the floor. It was then when she heard someone enter her house. She quickly reached down and grabbed her night dress, clutching it to her chest before she turned around. When she did she was met by the sight of Ragnar.

Ragnar swallowed hard, mesmerized by the sight of her naked body before him. "I... I have come to tell you that myself and our warriors will be leaving at sun down for another raid."

"Leaving for a raid?" she repeated.

"Yes," he answered simply, as he walked closer to her.

"But you just returned from a raid, two days ago..."

"You sound concerned. Are you concerned for me?" he asked, grinning in amusement.

"Well, it has only been two days. I am sure all of the warriors are not at one hundred percent... Nor are you..."

He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I will be fine," he assured her softly.

"But..." she protested.

He smiled genuinely at her. "The sight I have just witnessed will carry me through battle and back here before sun down tomorrow."

She looked at him confused.

"I am not going far. There is a problem in a neighboring village. We are going to squash it before it becomes a larger issue, that is all," Ragnar explained, bringing his face close to hers. "Although, I would not object to a good luck kiss from you. I think it will bring us luck in our battle."

He was so close to her that she was intoxicated by him. She closed her eyes and his lips landed on hers. He hungrily sough entrance to her mouth which she granted him easily. Their tongues clashed in a fiery, passionate kiss. She felt as though her legs were going to give out and it seemed as though Ragnar knew as well because he placed his other hand on the small of her back, pressing her close into him. Her fair skin under his hand felt as though it was on fire from his touch. He broke off the kiss leaving her breathless.

He released her face, placing his other hand on her back. He rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes again. "Mmmm... Your kiss tasted just as sweet as I had imagined it to be. Just as sweet as summer's wild flowers."

"You imagined it?" she asked with a smile.

Ragnar chuckled softly. "I did. Many times."

He had her. She could think of nothing to say.

"The memory of that kiss will surely carry me through battle and back here long before sun down tomorrow in hopes of earning another for our victory," he confessed.

"I will be here anxiously awaiting your return," she answered before she could stop herself.

Ragnar smiled, pleased by her answer. "I must go." With that he turned and walked out.

She stumbled back two steps and allowed herself to collapse onto her bed. She replayed the events that just took place, unsure of if they had really happened or if she had imagined it. She pressed her fingers to her lips. They still tingled where his were and her back still felt like it was on fire where his hands had been letting her know it was real. She looked towards her door knowing his was already long gone.

The rest of the day after Ragnar had left and the next day had gone painfully slow for Tóra. She tried to keep herself busy by looking after some of the children of the wives of still wounded warriors from the previous raid so their wives could dedicate time to solely taking are of their husbands. But even that could only last so long. It was getting close to sun down and the children were being called home for supper.

Tóra could feel the knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Ragnar and his warriors had not returned. She decided to return home and see if she could find something to occupy her time. She decided to continue to sew winter clothes in front of the fire. Before she knew it, dark had fallen outside and neither Ragnar nor his warriors had returned. She stood up, stiff from sitting in her chair for so long. That is when she finally heard the loud noise of the warriors returning.

As much as she wanted to run out of her home, she fought the urge and remained where she was. The hustle and bustle of the returning warriors filled the quiet Kattegat. Before she knew it Ragnar was standing in her doorway.

"You are late," she said.

He smiled, chuckling softly. "I am."

Tóra noticed Ragnar's arm was curled up and he was holding it close to his body. "You are hurt." She hurried over to him.

"I will be fine," he assured her.

"Let me take care of it for you."

"Come with me," he told her.

She followed him out of her house and into his.

"Here, sit down," she told him.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. She gathered a bowl of water and some fresh cloth to cover his wound. She turned to the chair she expected him to be sitting on but was surprised to not see him sitting there. It took her a few moments to realize he had gone and sat on his bed. Butterflies flooded her stomach but she pressed through and walked to his bedroom door, knocked gently, and waited for his permission to enter.

"Come in," he called out to her. "Close the door behind you."

Tóra did as she was asked, closing the door behind her. She walked over to him, putting the bowl of water down on a table that was next to the bed. Ragnar was in noticeable pain.

"I have to get your shirt off my Lor... Ragnar."

He nodded but did not move. Tóra kneeled down in front of him. She took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards. Ragnar slid his right arm out of the sleeve with ease. Tóra tried to help him get his left arm out with the least amount of pain as possible. He grunted through clenched teeth as they worked together to get his injured arm out and she tossed the shirt onto the floor after getting it off. She took in the sight that he was. He was gorgeous. She had to shake herself mentally to remember what she was doing in the first place. Ragnar, being ever observant, noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked playfully.

She nodded as she placed one of the pieces of clean cloth into the bowl of water and rug off the excess water. She then took the rag and placed it on the wound on Ragnar's arm. He hissed in pain when she touched it.

"I am sorry but I need to make sure it is clean," she apologized.

"I know," he answered as he watched her intently.

"That is a pretty nasty wound. I hope you are not planning anymore raids to take place soon?" she asked looking up at him.

He did not say anything, he just chuckled.

"There you go," she said as she finished bandaging him up.

Without warning he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes again. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too," she confessed, mesmerized by his eyes.

"I believe you owe me a kiss as well," he poked, remembering their conversation from the day before.

"I believe I do," she answered.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Rollo called from the door.

"Oh the Gods are having a good time with me today!" Ragnar snarled as he threw himself backwards onto his bed rolling his eyes.

Tóra covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggle.

"Amused are you?" Ragnar asked, not sitting up from his bed.

"I will leave you and your brother to talk," Tóra said before exiting his room and coming face to face with Rollo.

"Well hello there my dear," Rollo greeted her with a knowing smile.

She bowed her head slightly towards Rollo. "Hello Rollo," she answered with a sheepish smile, returning his pleasantries before hurrying out the door.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely perfect your timing is Rollo?"

Rollo let out a hearty laugh. "You may have mentioned it once or twice before," he quipped as he leaned on the doorway of Ragnar's room. "You cannot fault me my dear brother. You were wounded in battle and I was obviously concerned for my little brother."

"Of course you were," Ragnar answered with a frown, obviously frustrated.

"So, when are you going announce your new queen?"

Ragnar sat up with a loud sigh and a shrug.

"What is the matter?" Rollo pressed.

"I do not know. I do not even know how to go about it. By birthright she is a princess. I am supposed to ask her father for his daughter's hand in marriage. I am supposed to prove my worth and be granted permission to marry her..."

"Her father is gone Ragnar," Rollo interjected. "Her father's kingdom has been long conquered. She was made to a slave and then you freed her. You do not need to ask her father for her hand, you need to ask her."

Ragnar glared at his brother. "Maybe... Just maybe... If I did not have a brother who interrupted me every time I am with her... Well then... Maybe I could," he continued with thick sarcasm.

Rollo grinned. "You need a swift kick in the ass Ragnar!. You need to hurry and make your move. She is a free woman now, remember? You are not the only man here who has his eye on her," he warned.

"Oh?" Ragnar questioned, his interest clearly piqued.

"She is a beautiful woman. There are a few men who are more than interested in courting her."

He nodded. "That may be so, but none of those other men are Ragnar Lothbrok," he added with a grin.

Tóra woke up the next morning after a less than fulfilling night of sleep. She sat on the side of her bed as she decided if she wanted to try and lay back down or not. She frowned at herself knowing she would never be able to fall back to sleep. She decided to dress and start her day. She was going to make herself breakfast but changed her mind and headed to check on Ragnar.

"Who is it?" Ragnar's voice snarled from within his house.

"It is Tóra," she called out timidly.

After a few moments, Ragnar appeared at his front door. He was only wearing pants and the sight of his bare chest nearly took her breath away.

"Good morning," she finally managed to spit out as she tried to pull herself together.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore but I will be fine."

"Is your bandage holding up or do you need for me to fix it?" she continued.

"You did a perfect job the first time. It held up very nicely."

She stood there desperately searching for the words she wanted to say but her mind failed her.

"Is there something else I could help you with?"

"Please pardon my boldness, but would you like breakfast?" she finally blurted out.

He smiled. "I would like breakfast very much. Come in."


End file.
